Tenshinhan's Miscalculation (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis In the little plane, Tenshinhan flies through the air, and he contacts Kame House via radio. Yamcha answers, and Tenshinhan explains that they failed to gather the Dragon Balls. Piccolo Daimaō showed up and took them, then summoned Shenlong and got his youth back. Muten Rōshi and Chiaotzu tried to prevent it, but they both died. Everyone is shocked to hear that, especially Umigame. Tenshinhan continues on, saying that Piccolo's strength has gotten ridiculous, and the world's going to become a living Hell. Tenshinhan says he's going to search for Piccolo's airship, and tells them the two dead bodies are at point BFK-2235. Yamcha yells at Tenshinhan to hold up and come back here before trying anything, and Tenshinhan tells him he can use the Mafūba. Yamcha realizes he's planning to sacrifice himself, and Tenshinhan says not to get him wrong, he's not necessarily doing it to save the world and stuff, and he's sorry about the martial artists who've been killed. Bulma yells at him not to be rash, and go gather the Dragon Balls to return those who've been killed to life. Then Oolong spots something on the TV. The King is on, and he says, regretfully, he is giving up his position, and the new king of the world will be Piccolo Daimaō. Then the King suddenly yells out for someone to come beat this villain, and Piccolo comes on the screen, holding the King by his neck and asking him if he wants to die. Then Piccolo explains to the viewing public that he's the new king, Piccolo Daimaō, and Tenshinhan (who's watching on a TV in the little plane) realizes Piccolo is at King Castle, and flies off. As the new King, Piccolo is going to tell everyone the things he hates — "justice" and "peace". The citizens of the world are free to do as they wish, the police will be abolished. War, violence, burglary, and murder are encouraged. Lovers of justice will be exterminated, and evil and terror will flourish! Yamcha's pissed, and Lunch (bad) uncharacteristically thinks this ain't really a good thing. Up at Karin Tower, Goku is amazed about all the power flowing through him, and Karin thinks to himself that even he hadn't realized what a guy Goku would become. But then Goku gets serious and looks out into the sky, saying he feels a bad ki, and it must be Piccolo Daimaō. Goku's going to go get rid of him now, and Karin wishes him luck. But then Karin says he'll give Goku a good thing, and Goku wonders about this. "Heeey, Kinto-Un!!" A huge cloud comes over to Karin Tower, and Goku asks about the one Kame-Sen'nin gave him. Karin says he was the one who gave that to him, and so Goku hops over the railing onto the big cloud. Yajirobe's freaked out that he got on the cloud. Then Goku grabs a little piece and says this is all he wants, and hops on and flies back up to the railing. He asks Yajirobe if he wants to get on, but Yajirobe refuses. Goku thanks him anyway, and then also thanks Karin. With that, Goku heads off. Yajirobe asks about that cloud, so Karin explains about how Goku can ride Kinto-Un. Yajirobe then wants one, too, but Karin says he definitely can't ride it, and then wonders if Goku really can win. Meanwhile, Piccolo tells the world that that wasn't just his political policy — he also enjoys the terror of death!